Xeris Galion
Jack Direwave is merman from the Carribean Kaiju Sea Kingdom, '''he has lived for a couple of years. Before he became a merman, he was taught '''Sea Dragon Slayer Magic. '''He was very strong he nearly even joined Fairytail before he became a merman. But he was taken into theTartaros Guild. When he became a merman he was able to use the Seven Seas Pearl Mermaid Magic. A year before joining the Koma Inu Guild, he became one of the Beast Tailed Spirit users, he has the most strongest beast in him. He is a very determined and loyal person, willing to stand up for the weak. Appearance Jack is a tall, slim, but muscular boy, who is said to look like a young cute wolf pup. He usually has his wolf ears out in the open, due to him not being ashamed of him being a Lycan. He has Aqua Blue colored hair and Multi colored blue eyes. Like all others of his kind he wears his shell necklace Forms In his '''Human Form '''he wears a simple blue sleeveless t-shirt. He wears comfortable sport shorts and sandals. In his '''Merman Form '''he wears a bright blue t-shirt that goes to his waist and has a aqua colored tail. Like the rest he can change the color of his tail, but chooses to keep it a aqua. In his '''Idol Form '''he wears a frilled blue t-shirt and frilled shorts, with a long blue bow on the back of his waist. He wears a frilled blue ankle waist ed boots. In His '''Hybrid Wolf form '''his clothes become ripped and he becomes a large muscular bipedal wolf reaching 8 feet. He has grey fur and white eyes and a number of tail ranging from 1-10.' When reaching his ten tails and all of them elongate, he transforms into his '''Beast Tailed From', a large silvery grey wolf twice the size of Deliora with huge fangs, claws, red eyes or blue and ten huge long tails. Magic & Abilities Seven Seas Pearl Mermaid Magic '''is one of Jack's most used magic, He was given this magic, by his princess from the kingdom he now calls home. He is extremely powerful in this section of this magic. he has abilities are all the same like the other mermaids. * '''Aura Blast, he can send out a bolt of power of the color of his pearl to her enemies. * Pearl Shield, he surrounds himself in a white shield. * Musical Voice, 'like all mermaids he can transform into his idol form, and he can sings magical songs that can either heal his friends or render his enemies incapacitated '''Sea Dragon Slayer Magic, '''Jack is First generation dragon slayer, he uses Sea Dragon, when he became a merman, he is now able to reach Dragon Force, without eating Lacrima. * '''Sea Dragon Roar, '''Jack shoots a large burst of water, that can do some damaging affect. * '''Sea Dragon Hammer Head Attack, '''Jack is surrounded in a body of water, then he head butts his opponents. * '''Sea Dragon Aura Scales, '''this allows Jack to surround himself or others in a bubble made of water scales, this is a very powerful defensive spell. * '''Sea Dragon Ocean Scream, '''he emits a powerful echolocation scream that causes glass and the area to burst or be destroyed. * '''Sea Dragon Water Whirl, '''Jack either spins around or he shoots from his hand and he creates a tornado of water that he can shoot forward with himself in it or fired it. * '''Sea Dragon Saber claws, '''he summons water claws on either his hand or feet, which can damage magic or normal sheilds. * '''Sea Dragon Wing Attack, '''Jack generates a large whirlpool from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area. * '''Sea Dragon Vortex Tempest, ' he summons a vortex of waters into to both hands and he can either cause a massive flood. '''Beast Tailed Spirit Magic, this is Jack most powerful, but devastating magic, and the beast that live inside of him is Silver The Alpha Wolf, Jacks Beast form, when he uses this magic it can either lead to him having a hybrid from or he could go full blown Beast. Category:Mermaid Category:Water Magic User Category:Unison Raid Category:Lost Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Water Dragon Magic User Category:Singer Category:Magic Beast Category:Hybrid Category:Werewolf Category:Tartaros